


Somebody To You

by Hoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy! Ashton, Bad Boy! Michael, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hope you like it xD, Inspired by the song Somebody To You - The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato, Just Following Orders from DeadandDevine, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requested Fanfic by DeadandDevine, Rich Boy! Calum, Rich Boy! Luke, Slow and steady fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I used to wanna be</em><br/>
<em>Living like there's only me</em><br/>
<em>But now I spend my time</em><br/>
<em>Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I used to be so tough</em><br/>
<em>Never really gave enough</em><br/>
<em>And then you caught my eye</em><br/>
<em>Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look at me now, I'm falling</em><br/>
<em>I can't even talk, still stuttering</em><br/>
<em>This ground of mine keeps shaking.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> Hoode © 2015 </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadandDevine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadandDevine/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it! what you requested DeadandDevine! Worked really hard on it had some help and also inspired by the song of The Vamps :)) 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> Updated! Fixed Errors and stuff !

─ Somebody To You- Chapter 1 Prologue: The Rich Boys and The Bad Boys

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There are different kinds of Boys.. The Rich Boys and the bad Boys, there are few who would want to have a bad boy._

_The two Bad Boys  that always gets into trouble and makes a lot of stupid shit that bad boys do best.... who knows why some gets so attracted to them..._

_and then there are the two rich kids... who most people think that it is all about the good looks and money. but they are in fact different from what most would know..._

_So what happens when there are Two bad Boys and Two Rich Boys who happen to be in the same school... and how the twist of Faith began…_

  


**The Rich Boys:**

 

_Money Isn't Everything . . .  It can't buy you Happiness._

 

Being rich isn’t as fun as it seems well that’s for Calum and Luke. They are best friends since they can remember when their parents made them go to a fancy rich people event. Where the rich of the rich people meet to just have fun and talk about rich people things like what they can show off to sound richer than the other rich person. Luke and Calum weren’t interested in showing off whatever they have all that they ever wanted is to have friends and maybe somebody to be with.

 

Luke was just minding his own business trying to decide what to eat on millions of different kinds of food in front on him different varieties mostly finger food and wine. A black haired boy with blond highlights tapped him and inviting him to talk the Blond boy didn’t have any choice and had nothing to do anyway so he decided to talk to this boy.

 

“Hello Luke Robert Hemmings Pleasant to meet you.” Luke said politely.

 

“Calum Thomas Hood. Pleasure is all mine.” Calum replied politely

 

“So Calum have you ever been into this kind of event?”

 

“Actually this is my first time, honestly I don’t really care I didn’t want to go anyway but my parents drag me into this unwillingly so I didn’t have a choice but to follow.”

 

“Mine too but I had nothing to do at home anyway pretty much did everything that was fun so now It’s just plain boring.”

 

“I get you I mean just look at this event all the people around are just showing off to see who is richer honestly I don’t really care I’m not kind of person that shows off what I have. I like to be just a normal boy know what I’m saying?”

 

“Exactly That’s what I’ve been trying to say to my other rich friends but they are all about being rich bitches. Money can’t buy you happiness.”

 

“Agree, So Luke does this mean we are friends then?”

 

“Only if you wanna be?”

 

“I’d like that can since we are in the same village it isn’t that hard to found your house. So can we hang out on your place sometime just want to have somebody to have a good time with and not stress about on how rich they are?”

 

“Sure Calum my friend I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship and hey who knows maybe we can do more adventurous.”

 

 

And that’s the start on how they met and became friends.

  
They were just two teenage boys who understand each other that they don’t really rely on Money to have friends. They became friends because they like the person itself not the money and they understand each other perfectly that made their friendship stronger the one that lasts a lifetime. They might fight sometimes or don’t get agree on some things but at the end of the day they forgive each other and forget a fight has ever happened between them it’s just that easy for them, they think friendship is more important than some stupid fight and besides they’re best friends it happens to everyone.

 

 

They may be Rich Boys yet they wanted to have a simple life to study in a simple school. It was hard to convince their parents since they have no choice and wants their kids to be happy they agreed with them eventually.

 

A simple and not a high-end high school is what they wanted yet their parents are just afraid and worried of what might happen to them in a regular high school but they’re already grown-ups they can handle themselves.

 

Their Parents trusted them and agreed to let them go to a simple High school like they requested after all they always have each other’s backs and will never let each other down but they can’t help but worry I mean they’re different from the other kids.

 

Luke and Calum were on their freshmen year of High school not long after their names were heard they became popular because they were known rich and the head turners of the school. The two were some of the most attractive and very nice guys that were known by everyone in the school basically their friends.

 

All the students knew that they were very friendly to everyone and wouldn’t take advantage of them nor use their power to abuse other student. So no one in the school had anything against them nor will do something bad to them.

 

Positive things we’re mostly always talked about the two rich boys no negative comments whatsoever they can say that they finally fulfilled what they always wanted to do to be loved not by their money but for whom they are and how they treat people.

 

Yet not all the people in their school admired them the “Rich Kids” even though they are the nicest of all the people they are still abused because they’re rich and mostly being hated but the some students because they’re somehow jealous and somehow want to be them.

 

But Luke and Calum didn’t mind them at all they knew this will all happened eventually but still they continued to be who they are and not changed which made people either treat them the same way or they hate and envy talking bad things about them. Both of this was already happening yet the two rich boys didn’t mind at all they just stayed to the people they mostly like and are not treating them badly or abusing them. People who respect them like how the boys respected them mostly the people who can be true friends.

 

After a few years pasted Luke and Calum was now on their Junior Year more people are treating differently but still some are still loyal to them so they stick to that crowd then to listen to all the shit that other people has to say about them namely two guys that were popular Senior Bad boys.

 

Calum and Luke didn’t know them until now they just hope these Bad boys don’t cause them trouble or something much worse…

 

Yet Somehow they’re sacred as fuck.

**_  
_ **

****

 

 

 

 

_**─ ─ ─    S o m e b o d y    T o   Y o u   ~ *** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The Bad Boys:**

 

 Michael and Ashton had been at the bottom of the chain. They didn't have fancy cars or new clothes like the rich kids. They were just regular boys. Since they were regular they got pushed around and they didn't want that. So after working long hours in a store they decided that enough was enough and got the Bad Boy look. Now with the look came the rep. So of course they were rude and just generally didn't give a fuck.

 

 

 

 

_They were Bad Boys._

_Being Bad wasn’t their choice they were chosen to be Bad._

_Like that made any sense?_

_It does._

 

 

Well to them it made a lot of sense Michael and Ashton were the most feared people in their school. Which they didn’t even care about they just cared for each other they didn’t really want this to happen it just happened and they didn’t have any other choice it was their reputation so they stick to it they already love it at some point.

 

Michael and Ashton had been best friends for a very long time well it was kind of funny on how they became friends.

 

Ashton and Michael were classmates in grade school back then but they didn’t quite know each other until they were at Lunch and Michael had Oreos and Ashton had orange juice. So Michael went over stole his juice and gave him two Oreos. Ashton looked like totally shocked and then Michael smiled drink half the juice gave it back and pushed Ashton over to where he was sitting and said.

 

“There we shared. Now you are my friend” Michael said with a big smile.

 

“Okay sure, Friend” Ashton replied with a smile as well.

 

“What’s your name?” Michael questioned

 

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin Nice to meet you?” Ashton replied trying to get name of the boy who gave him two Oreos.

 

“Michael Gordon Clifford.” Michael said

 

“Well nice to meet you Michael. So uh can we always share our food? I mean if it’s alright with you?”

 

“Yeah sure I’d like that and you can call me Mikey if you’d like okay?”

 

“Okay it’s a deal! Also you can call me Ash if you want.”

 

“Of course Ash I think we will be friends for a long time until we get older.”

 

“Yeah! We will! And thanks for being my friend you are the first to ever be my friend here and I think this will last forever!.”

 

“Mine too and yeah you bet it will now give me more Oreos!” they both chuckled.

 

It wasn’t long until they got closer and got comfortable with each other. They just became happier with each other and just got to be the best of friends they were inseparable and went to a lot of shit together until they were in High school.

 

They were hard working boys living how they want it to be but it was getting more and more difficult to get what they want so Michael decided to try and be bad boys for a change.

 

It’s not that they wanted to be bad boys life was just getting more and more difficult for them and they wanted to change for the better well at least that’s what they thought.

 

They continued to be do what they’re know for in their school to be Bad.

 

Which made a big impact on the school they were admired and loved them for being bad boys but most of the people fear them.

 

"Is it better to be feared or loved?" Ashton asked

 

"It is far better to be feared than loved. It’s more fun and it’s easier." Michael replied

 

Ashton just went with what Michael said and continued to be Bad Boys. They heard a lot of things about them some are cool and some are fucked up but they didn’t care they only care for each other until one gossip caught was worth listening too. It was about two boys that was rich and popular but they were nice and friendly and that they treated everybody well.

 

Michael and Ashton were surprised but didn’t believe it one bit they knew all rich people run over all the unlucky ones they just didn’t accept the fact that they are much better than them. That’s why they build up this whole reputation in the first place they weren’t going to be nice or change or anything they will just be the same bad boys that they are known to be and decided to make fun of the rich boys when they reach their senior year.

 

It was their Senior Year, a lot has happened but it was their final year they finally got their own motorcycles and wore matching leather jackets to go with a their bad boy image it was their last year better make it the best damn year they will ever have.

 

As they entered the school the entire student looked at them having their new look made them boy attractive and gave more of a bad boy aura that they love showing off. They were happy and contented yet they haven’t forgotten about those rich boys that were being goody two shoes they have to learn their lesson that their money can’t always rule anybody or anyone.

 

The Bad Boys thought that all Rich people are the same they think that money is everything and they don’t even care about the people they just control them with money well controlling them like puppets well not Michael and Ashton they are going to do something about these popular rich kids if it’s the last time they do.

 

Hoping that what they believe and are fighting is what this two Rich boys are and nothing different because it’s just impossible if Rich people will be like that it’s just not it it’s possible.

 

 

 

 

**_It’s just that they are having a hard time to believe that it can be possible._ **

****

**_It’s Just Impossible._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is on the way working on it as we speak! sorry for waiting so long ! 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are much appreciated.


End file.
